2157_rise_of_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethica Nacon Caudron
Ethica Nacon Caudron is a Human who served in the military since she enlisted in the UNAS Marines at 18 years old and then became a System Alliance Officer when it formed in 2149. She retired after the First Contact War, holding the rank of Colonel at the time, and focused on being a single mother of two children. However, she would soon be in need of extra funds and found the opportunity through an old friend's calling from a distant colony. ''Bio'' Born in 2119 from the suburbs around New York City, Ethica had a difficult childhood. Her parents served in the military, but were both killed in action when she was barely one year old. Living in foster care with her twin brother, she started to adopt a rebellious attitude, causing mischief and always finding trouble. When she turned 18, her brother went on to enlist in the military as an Engineer and in order to dodge more trouble with the authorities, she decided to enlist as an infantryman. The military was quick to break down Ethica's rebellious attitude and rebuild her as the professional military woman many know her as today. She did well in her class and proved to be very proficient on the battlefield. Ethica's best work came from her participation in several operations against insurgencies, serving in key roles and putting a stop to many rebel and terrorist organizations with minimal casualties. After years of success, she would be offered a promotion to become an officer, but she was a soldier at heart and declined the offer. Ethica met several unique and diverse individuals in the service, but one man was always able to make her laugh and smile, so much that they ultimately fell in love. In 2146 they became married and soon after Ethica found herself pregnant with twins. While the news of children was unexpected, they both looked forward to their new family on the way. However, after the arrival of a son and daughter, Ethica's husband started to show signs of being less interested and dedicated to the family as originally thought. Ethica did all she could to keep the marriage together, but despite her best efforts her husband left her after two short years. Now a single mother of two that had gone a little soft while being away from the battlefield, Ethica couldn't bear to think about going back into combat knowing full well the consequences if she gets killed in action like her own parents. Luckily, the newly ratified System Alliance were looking for experienced personnel and, with recommendation from the UNAS, she was commissioned as an officer at the age of 30. Ethica's skills on the battlefield translated well when she became an officer, running several successful operations and keeping moral high within the ranks. However, conflict erupted from the horizon and humanity plunged into war against an intelligent alien race never seen before. Fighting off the unknown, every operation was a hard fought battle. Success was difficult and failure was common, stress hovered around every System Alliance officer, including Ethica who's already dealing with the stress of being a single mother. Many officers worked in an office filled with more cigarette smoke then oxygen, others ended every day at a bar, some just had to be relieved of their duties. Ethica steered clear of drugs and performed well enough under stress to keep her position and even saw a few more promotions, but found her outlet through the intake of sweets. The war ended within a few months, but habits were hard to drop and it would soon become clear that Ethica lacked the physical conditioning of a System Alliance officer. As peace developed between alien races, the need to hold on to lower quality officers such as the veteran officers broken and worn down through war dwindled. Ethica soon found herself with an attractive retirement offer, essentially an ultimatum. She recognized her will power had been defeated and accepted the offer, leaving the military at the age of 38. She was happy to spend more time with her children, but money was going to be tight. One day, Ethica would be contacted by an old comrade and someone she felt was a good friend. Remas Wake, a System Alliance soldier who spearheaded many successful operations she ran during the First Contact War, requested her assistance on Eden Prime as part of his mercenary team. She wasn't very fond of private military work, but the opportunity to relive the glory days before becoming an officer and earn enough money so she can live comfortably with her two children was too great to pass up. Ethica was out of shape and older, but she collected her gear, put her children under proper care and traveled to the colony, believing that the job couldn't be too dangerous. She would become one of X-Ray Company's first members, receiving the call sign of X-16. During a scrap with some batarian slavers on Eden Prime the team learned that they are working for Cerberus and were soon moved to the Citadel. However, soon after arrival on the Citadel more batarian slavers confronted them. When the team expected help from C-Sec, they were instead treated like criminals and the pro-human organization they were working for showed no sign of providing assistance. Eventually, it would be revealed that the slavers were working for Hannibus, a terrorist leader who was starting his attacks on the people citadel. Remas Wake started organizing forces of stationed Alliance marines, mercenaries, and volunteer citizens to fight back against Hannibus. After much fighting over two years, they eventually cornered Hannibus in his makeshift fortress. They would win the fight against Hannibus and finally defeat him and his forces, but not without losing X-Ray's CO, Remas Wake. While X-Ray Comany was being reorganized, Ethica felt the lack of motivation to continue working for X-Ray. She had been away from her family for years and she did not like the direction that the company or Cerberus was heading, feeling that it was becoming more of an organized crime ring then a professional military company for humanity's best interests. At the age of 41, Ethica left X-Ray Company and the Citadel, heading back to Earth for what she believes will finally be complete retirement from any military work and happily live with her family. ...however, there is more to come... Category:Character Category:Alliance